Jian Wendi
|chinese_title = 简文帝 |name = Jian Wendi |aliases = Jian Wen (简文) |afiliation = !Jian Clan--Founder#1262 |occupation = ! *Immortal Emperor's Descendant#1263 *Old Ancestor |relatives = * unnamed Immortal Emperor * unnamed mother *unnamed True Dragon * Jian Wenxin * Dark Crow |master(s) =Dragon God |disciple(s) = |gender = !Male#1262 |age = Five million years+ |status = Alive |era = !6-#1262 |race = !Humans#1262 |world = ! *Mortal Emperor World--born#1263 *Heaven Spirit World#1262 |region = !Dragon Demon Sea#1262 |city = !Rainbow City#1262 |level = !Emperor Assailant--at least |number_of_fp = |fate_palace = |life_wheel = |physique = |first_appearance = 1262 |death_appearance = |history = was born during the Emperors Era. He was the son of an Immortal Emperor. They came from the Mortal Emperor World, but unfortunately, they couldn’t enjoy their lives as a prince and princess. This emperor used murder to prove his dao. The moment he reached the top, an inner demon appeared that he failed to defeat. Due to his murderous dao, he was doomed to a path of ruthless killing. Before his ascension, he already had a wife and children. Because of this, he couldn’t reach the ultimate state of emotionlessness and ruthlessness. In order to do this, he had to remove his restraints. Thus, before the grand dao, he wanted to sever all emotions by killing his own blood in order to prove his dao. Alas, he failed at first. His followers were able to save his family and take them away from him. However, he was only half a step away from becoming an emperor at this point, so he was completely unbeatable. Those who protected his family couldn’t escape his wrath. From then on, ’s mother fled with her two children all across the nine worlds. Later on, they met a Dark Crow who gave them the idea of faking their own deaths in order to escape. Their father truly thought that they had died, so he finally defeated his inner demon to prove his dao and became an invincible Immortal Emperor. After becoming an emperor, he became even more powerful. He was able to calculate his own bloodline and realised that his son and daughter were still alive. The consequences were easy to imagine. All of the seniors that protected his wife and children died in the battle. The Dark Crow had to appear once again to rescue them from his clutches. Because their father was an emperor, he was invincible in that generation. At the same time, the bloodline of their father ran through their bodies, so they couldn’t escape his vision no matter where they went. Ultimately, in order to escape the hunt, their mother committed suicide while their bloodline was sealed by the Dark Crow. He then entrusted the children to another extremely powerful being that eventually hid them away. Because their bloodline had been sealed and their bodies disappeared into the most secretive dimension in this world, even the emperor couldn’t calculate where they were hiding via their bloodline. In the end, the emperor gave up. The sister and brother finally managed to escape this calamity. One day he, his mother and sister had to flee for their life. That day was when they cut all ties with their father. They changed their surnames to "Jian" and created the Jian Clan. Later on became Dark Crow left with the Dragon God in Rainbow City. Since the Continent had been sealed by the Dragon God and even the Old Villainous Heavens could not spy on that location, his father had no chance of finding them. considers Dark Crow as his true father. |techniques = |items = }} Category:Dark Crow's followers